


Heart Aglow

by StarsOverTheEast



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, mention of baby maedhros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsOverTheEast/pseuds/StarsOverTheEast
Summary: “A break so soon?” she asked with a laugh, her free hand reaching up to rest on the one resting on her shoulder.“I have bought my newest work,” her husband responded as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. “I desire your thoughts.”-A quiet night in the house of Fëanor, and a memory in the making.





	Heart Aglow

**Author's Note:**

> See this link for beautiful, accompanying artwork: https://travelingfinrod.tumblr.com/post/170852232842

The house seemed unusually quiet. 

Lighting a small candle Nerdanel placed her hand upon the glass and gazed out at the wide sea of stars now visible in the dusk of the trees. A calm evening it appeared, a perfect way to end what had been a joyful day. The celebration of the child in her arms. 

Maitimo she had named him, a name of foresight though even without prophecy she had little doubt he would grow to be as handsome as his father. Fëanor had bestowed the name of Nelyafinwë upon him, much to the delight of the child’s grandfather. Fine names, the family had said, fitting names for a prince of the Ñoldor. 

Placing a kiss on the baby’s head Nerdanel laid him in his cradle, lingering there with her hands upon the rails. He had been little out of her sight since birth even while in the arms of another and she felt no hurry to leave the room despite the soft singing and smells of food that had reached her in the hall. Her family had seen so much of her, surely they would not mind if she missed an evening?

Settling into the chair by the cradle, Nerdanel rested her hand above the baby’s head, gently rocking his small bed. Besides, she thought, Fëanor had retreated to his forge and workshop and after such a long absence from it there was little chance of him returning to them for the night. 

He had often spent the days and nights of the long year of wait by her side. His hand on her growing stomach and a look of delight and pride ever present upon his face. Their crafts had not been forgotten entirely, much to the relief of family and adoring fans, but the majority of their focus had been on the nursery and talk of children and how one most certainly would not be enough. 

Indeed the entire room seemed to have been hand crafted with various by the two of them. Various lifelike creatures lingered in the wide corners of the room; kind animals who peered towards the cradle or played with an unseen companion. Nerdanel had left the spaces on purpose and soon the likeness of the baby beside her would occupy them. Fëanor’s work was less noticeable; soft lights set into the walls and wondrous toys pushed to the side until the child was ready to discover them. 

Nerdanel’s favorite creation rested over the child’s head. A web of reaching, thin, tree limbs that from their tips dangled shining star like jewels. They twisted about under their own power and cast the child’s bed in soft light. 

The door of the room opened and a smile came to Nerdanel’s face as the visitor crossed the room to stand behind her. Fingers lightly pressed against her head, trailing through her hair as they drew the locks back into a loose gathering. Nerdanel leaned back into the gentle touch, closing her eyes for a moment. 

“A break so soon?” she asked with a laugh, her free hand reaching up to rest on the one resting on her shoulder.

“I have bought my newest work,” her husband responded as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. “I desire your thoughts.”

Nerdanel rose from her chair then, stepping lightly around and crossing her arms to her chest in much the same fashion as her first meeting and conversation long ago. 

“I would see it.”

Much to her surprise Fëanor slipped behind her again and a warm, weight pressed against her skin. Raising her hand Nerdanel gazed down at the red stone upon her breast, glowing softly in its cradle of silver thread. 

Fëanor’s hands rested up her shoulders, his head titled against hers as he peered down from behind her. His black hair, curled in the style she so adored, brushed against her cheek as Nerdanel pressed her finger to the stone. The warmth passed into her finger, trailing over her skin spreading across her skin like a unseen flame. 

“I had not seen this before,” she said finally, turning in his arms.

“It has been well hidden and only worked while your attention lay elsewhere.”

Pressing a kiss to her lips, and then another, Fëanor gripped her hand and pressed it flat against the stone. Seconds passed, with another kiss, and when she looked again Nerdanel could see the faint outline of a tree with spread limbs upon the stone’s surface. 

“Beloved above all are the Two Trees of Vailnor,” Fëanor whispered. “And beloved above all is Nerdanel in the heart of Fëanor. My wife, and my son and my sons and daughters to be.”

Nerdanel laughed as Fëanor swept her into his arms. Settling beside the window they rested their heads against the cool glass; Fëanor curled upon the window seat and Nerdanel in his lap.

“We will have more, you and I. More children, more nights such as this.”

“Your own father has five,” laughed Nerdanel. “How many do you suspect we shall?”

Fëanor wrapped her hands with his, squeezing them tightly. 

“More,” he said. “Enough to fill the house and more. We will create more rooms, more memories.”

Nerdanel raised her head, leaning it now towards Fëanor and pressing their foreheads together.

“I cannot wait.”

‘Neither can I, dear Elendis. Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elendis - Star Woman


End file.
